U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,449 discloses and claims, inter alia, 7-[2-(5-lower alkanoyl amino-1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-ylthio)acetamido]cephalosporins. The present invention provides an unsubstituted amino group at the five position of the thiadiazole ring.